Drabble City
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Drabble stories each 100 words or less. All types of stories. Angst, romance, horror, drama, everything. There will be 46 drabbles in all. 'Happy Ending' has a calm ghost zone. Completed.
1. Together

**Together**

Danny Fenton sat up and looked at his wife. He always knew deep down that he'd find a girl for him someday. But how was he to know that it would be this darling angel sleeping beside him? She was always there for him. Sometimes he didn't even realize that she lent him a helping hand. Whether it was in his life as a regular person or as a ghost hybrid defending others against evil. But now he knew and since he was twenty-two they were wed. That was five years ago. He and Jazz. His older sister.

-----

Disclaimer: Yes, Yes, oh Yes! Oh wait, no I don't own Danny Phantom I was going on about something else. Um, yeah, well, bye. Oh and I'm not repeating this because I'm too busy doing... I'm just too busy. **Bye**.


	2. Gone

**2. Gone**

Mrs. Fenton stood before the tombstones. Gone. Jack, Danny, Jazz. One fateful night took their lives. Never did Maddie think she'd ever curse ghost hunting. But that was before it took what meant most to her.

She lived with Vlad now. Not because she wanted to. But because he was the only person she could be around without memories of her family flooding back so hard that she'd start sobbing. She knew that her family wouldn't approve. But what was she to do? They were gone. She had to move on. But how? And did she really want to?


	3. Villain

**3. Villain**

Danny Phantom laughed evilly as he rained down green bolts on frightened citizens. Now eighteen, Danny finally threw off the vain attempts of doing thankless good for others. When Danny Fenton was sixteen the world found out that he was the white haired ghost boy who had been accused of terrorizing the city despite in actuality trying to save it. Danny got locked up, ostracized by both city and family and his friends couldn't save him. A few months after becoming seventeen Danny got fed up. He punched a guard and broke his jaw. It was all downhill from there.


	4. Bottles

**4. Bottles**

Bottles littered the floor. All of them were of alcoholic variety. Vlad stared out at the world he could see from the balcony of his mansion. All of this money, power, fame. All of this was his. Yet one thing eluded him. The thing he wanted most. Maddie. She was in love with Jack Fenton and they even had two children together aside from being married. He'd never have her, he knew that now. He looked at a last bottle. But this was different from the others.

Following morning Vlad was found dead. Dead and surrounded by so many bottles.


	5. Dance

**5. Dance **

Danny and Sam danced together across the ballroom floor. They had danced together before. But this dance was different. Not because Danny wore an expensive tux bought by Sam as a surprise. Not because Sam was dancing with Danny in a dress not at all of the Gothic variety. There was a huge happy crowd around them. But that wasn't what made this dance between these two young adults different from any dance they'd done before now.

What made this dance different was that this was the first dance that Danny and Samantha did together as husband and wife.

--------

Dedicated to: Mama Agwe who seems to love the Danny and Samantha pairing. Check out her DP story 'Student Identity' it rocks!


	6. Paper Doll

**6. Paper Doll**

I remember when my mother gave me a paper doll. I can't remember anything else. It was a cute little thing made out fancy paper. I never knew why my mother made it. All I know is that it's the only memory I have of being alive. I think I was about five then. By physical appearance I obviously died as a young female adult. My ghostly figure tells me that I died from a fatal shot in the chest. I escaped from the ghost zone years ago. All I have to worry about is that Danny Phantom.


	7. Dare

**7. Dare**

Danny sweat dropped as he looked upon the person that he wanted to kiss. He had a deep crush for the person who slept soundly in their room, which Danny had snuck in to get a look at this now sleeping beauty.

"Dash," Danny whispered as he looked upon the blonde sleeping jock.

Dare he do it? Dash often slept like a rock. But what if he woke up? Danny knew that wouldn't be pretty.

Danny closed his glowing green eyes and leaned in to do the kiss.


	8. Dash?

**8. Dash?**

"Want to say that again Fenton?" Dash demanded angrily as he held tightly unto Danny's neck after slamming him unto a locker.

Danny kicked as he struggled to get air into his lungs. He had just accused a popular jock of being gay because he was tired of being teased. Bad decision since Dash was now choking him to death.

Dash suddenly let Danny go.

Danny fell to the ground and started to take deep breaths.

"Get lost," Dash snarled.

Danny ran off with the memory of Dash kissing one of football teammates yesterday still imprinted in his mind.

--------

Please Note: None of the drabbles are related. If any sound similar to or seem to be a prequel or sequel to another one, it's just a coincidence. Thank you for reading and please review.


	9. Bragging Rights

**9. Bragging Rights**

Paulina stood in a corner fuming. Sam had come public about being rich and currently had bragging rights among the masses. Sam still stayed Goth. But she also became more open to other social groups and even kissed Dash the other day.

Everyone knew that Sam and Danny dated on and off. But mostly they were known as only close friends.

But Samantha Manson was the most popular girl in school right now and that just pissed Paulina off. **BIG TIME.**


	10. Ball

**10. Ball **

Danny caught a ball with one hand and flung it back.

His life in ghost jail was monotonous. The same person came for him nightly. He did the same thing everyday. Ever since he died in that traffic accident his life truly went downhill.

In ghost zone he saved box lunch's life but landed in prison for twenty-five years to life. So far he had served two years. It was six months after arriving when Walker came for him. It made Danny regret that you could feel things as a ghost in the ghost zone. When Walker touched him…..

"Ball!"


	11. Fallen Star

**11. Fallen Star**

Paulina stood on the bridge in the pouring rain. Her life was meaningless. The only guy she really loved was the ghost boy and he had shared a romantic kiss with Sam Manson.

Tears flowed down her face but no one could tell with the rain. Ruined makeup also poured down her face but she didn't care. Popularity and money didn't do it for her anymore. She wanted more. But she never got it. Now she never would. She held out her arms and allowed herself to fall into the stormy waters.


	12. Rich Girl Alternate Universe

**12. Rich Girl (Alternate Universe)**

In an Alternate Universe Samantha Manson is the popular rich girl. Her best friend is Tucker Foley, school's hottest acting prodigy.

Danny Fenton was her worst enemy. A bitter Goth whose closest friends were Dash and Paulina (blonde haired Techno nerd and average quiet kid a.k.a. loser, respectively).

Samantha lived the perfect life of a popular rich girl. Yet she felt that something was missing. Maybe in another world she was a Goth girl and was in love with a socially average boy.

Samantha suddenly burst out laughing.

Boys were toys to her. Nothing more.

Love was for the birds.


	13. Stay Away

**13. Stay Away**

Jazz sat on curb watching Danny and his friends chat away. She wanted to talk to him so badly. Ever since Danny lost his ghost powers and memory a few months ago, she had to learn to stay away from him. Whenever she tried to get near him, he freaked out. So she had to learn to watch him from a far.

That fated fight with Technus allowed Danny to finally close the ghost portal and get rid of those ghosts for good. But it also cost him three things. His ghost powers, his memory, and his sister, Jazz.

-----

**Just to let readers know that a fellow fanfic writer Reggaeshikotama wrote her own Prequel to my number 6 drabble 'Paper Doll'. Please note that anyone who wants to write stuff based on my fanfiction should ask my permission first.**

**Thank you all for reading.**


	14. Miss Murder

**14. Miss Murder.**

_Miss Murder. Miss Murder._

I thought it was the name of someone. But I got the clue wrong. It was Miss Murder as in I Miss Murder.

I always thought that the handwriting looked familiar despite being fancier. And I was right. Because the handwriting was mine. Sam was suspicious, but kept quiet. Now she can never talk.

My mind had split in two and the evil side was winning. I write this to warn others and let them know that Danny Phantom was once a good person. That I never meant to become this. I'm so…

_Ready to murder._


	15. Danger and Adventure

**15. Danger and Adventure**

A six-year old Danny ran around the house making the sputtering noise of a racecar. He wanted to be someone great when he grew up. Not nerdy and made fun of like his Dad. But brave and loved by his town.

His older sister Jazz wanted him to be more mature. He knew she meant to be more like her. Danny didn't want that. He wanted danger and adventure.

He wanted to beat the bad guys and save the damsels. Not kiss them since that was gross.

But he wanted to be the hero. And have Danger and Adventure.


	16. Secrets

**16. Secrets**

Tucker coughed as he brushed away marijuana smoke and entered the underground pub. He looked around nervously and held a bag tightly. He was to meet the buyer here. Ever since the accident three years ago, Tucker no longer remembered enough to be a genius.

He had a fall out with Danny and Samantha the following year. Now nineteen, he delivered and sold drugs to survive. Suddenly he saw the red blazer he was looking for. But he stopped in his tracks. The blazer was worn by Danny Fenton who was making out with Paulina behind his fiancée Samantha's back.


	17. Elude

**17. Elude **

Skulker sat by himself as he thought about finding a way to catch the ghost boy. He wanted that hybrid for his collection. The rarest thing ever kept eluding him so.

"Box Ghost!" Box Ghost cried as he appeared with several boxes.

"Shut Up!" Skulker exploded, "I'm trying to find out why that ghost boy keeps eluding capture," he snapped, "not the obvious reason why you've been eluded by intelligence," he said and stormed off.

"If only you knew what eluded me," Box Ghost whispered as he thought of his love poem to Skulker that he had hidden away.


	18. Road

**18. Road**

Danny lay in the bushes miles away from the road. He had been so embarrassed by what happened earlier.

"Dash is going to kill me when he finds me," Danny said in a small voice, "his car's broken down and there is no one for miles."

"There you are," Dash said suddenly and Danny jumped, "hiding from the road?" he teased.

Danny looked away.

"So you're gay," Dash said with a shrug, "real interesting when we hugged and you…"

"That doesn't usually happen," Danny said quickly.

"Sam's death must've been hard," Dash said.

He laughed when Danny glared at him.


	19. Jade

**19. Jade**

Jade was a Square.

Danny was an Ace.

Both didn't have a

Chance in hell of

Being in the same place.

Jade was a villain.

Danny was a hero.

Both fought without

Knowing the true

Identity of the other.

Jade liked Dash.

Tucker liked Jade.

Dash didn't like her.

As a villain she tried

To kill Dash, her rejector.

But Danny Phantom

Came to the rescue.

They fought like hero

And villain.

Danny was losing and

Sam tried to help.

Jade killed Sam instead

Of Danny Phantom.

Poor Jade.

Danny Fenton was

Arrested one week later.

For Jade's horrific murder.


	20. Road Trip

**20. Road Trip**

Danny cheered as he, Tucker, Sam, Valarie and his sister Jazz boarded the bus to start their road trip. Nine cities, two states. They were going to have fun at every place.

Suddenly Technus came and Danny snuck off to fight him. Danny Phantom won and saved the day. But the bus was totaled and they were in the middle of nowhere.

So much for the awesome shortcut.

"So much for the road trip," Tucker muttered as the bus driver struggled to contact someone on his walkie-talkie and no one else could get their cell phones to work.


	21. Excuse me

**21. Excuse Me**

"Excuse me."

That's what she said. I'll never forget it. I used to think that I liked someone else. Someone really close to my heart in fact. But in reality I was only kidding myself.

I Samantha Manson am gay. My family would first of all freak out. Not that I really cared. But I was already Goth and frankly didn't need something else to get my parents in my hair.

"Excuse ME!"

She said louder and ruder this time. I cleared my throat and moved out of my crush's way. Paulina glared at me and stormed past.


	22. Break the Silence

**22. Break the Silence**

Danny shook and pulled up the sheets further on his almost naked body in his specially fortified plastic and glass prison. Vlad came for him almost every night now. Torturing him with his latest torturing devices and then leaving him in his underwear in a freezing containment unit. Danny still had his abilities. But he couldn't escape or beat Vlad by going ghost.

He even lost his ability to speak due to the shock caused by Vlad's tortures. All he could do was scream. Breaking the silence of the torture room he was taken to.


	23. Red

**23. Red**

Danny Phantom grinned as his red eyes glowed. He loved painting the world red. Blood was his favourite thing for creating the colour. Blood of innocents. Blood of the guilty. It didn't matter. He needed red. Needed it. He lusted for the colour. He couldn't remember what he was before. He could only laugh and be what he was now. The bringer of the colour Red.


	24. Had

**24. Had**

I had a wonderful life. But I threw it away. I had a beautiful wife. She was a school cafeteria lunch lady. We had a daughter. People nicknamed her Box Lunch because of her mother's job and mine as a box obsessed factory worker. I never spent enough time with them. Then one day they died in a car crash. That night I killed myself with pills.

Years later my wife haunts where she worked. My daughter pops up but hides from us. I'm still obsessed with boxes. But boxes will never replace the wonderful life that I once had.


	25. Rain

**25. Rain**

Every time it rains I remember that day. They were so happy. Danny and Samantha. They were to wed and have children. But that never happened. Now I'm wed to the lovely wife he was to have. I'm having the kids with her who should be having his kids. I am Tucker Foley am married to the rich and lovely Samantha Manson. And I'm not sorry about it one bit. Every time it rains I remember that day. The day that led up to the day that I decided to let Danny Fenton, my best friend, fall to his death.


	26. Graduated

**26. Graduated**

High School is over. So many more things ahead. College, University, a job kids. Who knows. It's great when you do it all with friends though. Bullies and teachers don't bother you as much. Popular and unpopular status doesn't intrigue or pester you so much. You go for that diploma and you hear a thunderous cheer. Graduation is a happy day. It means High School……..is OVER!


	27. Lovely

**27. Lovely**

She looked so lovely. I always thought that my job was the most important thing. That being Walker mattered and nothing else. It's too bad that I locked her up and since her escape she hates me. How was I supposed to know that I would've fallen in love? Me Walker. Fall in love with Ember.


	28. Kids

**28. Kids**

Dying as a kid is never easy. Every time Danny fights me and beats me, it hurts me in ways he'll never understand. Grown ups can't see me. I thought it was my winning advantage. But Danny wasn't an adult. His ghost powers allowed him to be able to fight me.

I wish that I had lived to grow up. Me a little ghost boy forever. I never would've guessed. Danny at least lived to be a teenager. If he dies now he'll have the memories beyond that of a child, unlike me. Just one of the forgotten ghost kids.


	29. Why?

**29. Why?**

I ask that question everyday. I never get an answer. Why?

Why do I have to suffer from the emotions of losing my parents, sister, and friends? My teacher died too.

It's my fault they all died. I shouldn't have cheated. If I didn't no one would've been near the explosion.

I live with Vlad now. He's the only one who understands. I always hated him. But I'm so burdened by guilt that it doesn't matter. Vlad says he can help. Right now I'm up for anything. Anything that will make me stop asking this one question. Why?


	30. Unrelated

**30. Unrelated **

Squall sat on a rock as he thought about everything. His feelings about Rinoa Heartilly, his sister, his teammates and friends and his job as a Seed. He also thought about the G.F.s who despite being their best defense. Also slowly stole their memories with prolonged use. All this lay heavily on Squall Leonhart.

Squall sighed.

"Hey Squall," Zell said suddenly as he came in sight, "ever hear of a show named Danny Phantom?"

"No," Squall responded coldly.

-----

Yeah that was Squall from Final Fantasy VIII. Like the title said, unrelated. Hope you liked it.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF VIII. **Big** Shocker.


	31. Control

**31. Control**

My life is completely out of control. My ghost powers, school life, social life – well trying to get a social life, life at home, everything. I almost even made a wish to that wish granter ghost. God, I'm so flustered that I can't even remember her name.

Sometimes I wish that I never was Danny Phantom. At least back then life was less complicated. But I know that I have a higher responsibility. I even have the responsibility as Danny Fenton to become Danny Phantom when I know someone is in danger. At least I can control that.


	32. Menace

**32. Menace**

Ghost Menace. That's what they call me. No matter what I do. How many times can I save them? They always end up with a way to portray me as some evil spirit intent on attacking and scaring humans.

My friends see me differently when I'm Danny Phantom. So does Paulina. After that it's just a few other people. Too few.

I know that I must do my job of protecting humans. Using my powers for good not evil. But I wish my home, the world, didn't have one view of me when I'm Danny Phantom. A menace.

-----

**As of today Monday Oct 9, 2006. The drabbles will now be 46 instead of 66. Sorry for the change.**


	33. Why won’t you love me?

**33. Why won't you love me?**

You love him. A dufos, a good for nothing. A complete and total screw up.

But not me. I have money. Power. Status. Really great status. But you don't love me.

Is it because I'm too rich? If it is I'll give up some of my money and riches I swear. No that's not it.

Is it my attitude? What I say? What I do? No.

It's that you love him. That worthless piece of garbage with legs has fathered two children with you.

I Vlad just never measure up.

Why won't you love me?

It's because you love him.

---

Thirteen more to go. Those interested can check out 'Fated Maiden' (Danny Phantom) by reggaeshiko-tama. It's based on drabble number 6 in this story – Paper Doll.


	34. The Evil Inside Me

**34. The Evil Inside Me**

I now struggle everyday to fight it. Everyday to keep it from getting away. It killed Paulina. It nearly killed Sam. Tucker now avoids me. And I feel like my powers are nuclear weapons right in the palms of my hands.

Life is more stressful. It sometimes seems like a total waste. But if I kill myself I can't guarantee that the evil won't escape. I have horrible dreams. I have a dreadful life. The evil inside me has made me afraid to live and even more afraid to die.


	35. Dad

**35. Dad**

"Dad, you're such a dork."

"Grandma and Grandpa Fenton are awesome!"

Danny lay in bed thinking about everything his twin nine year olds had told him.

"Funny," Danny said softly, "I always saw my parents as dorks and now Sandra and Donavan see me that way," he said, "guess if they knew that I was a crime fighting ghost hybrid they'd find me cool."

"You can't Danny," Sam Fenton said.

Danny nodded.

"We love you Dad."

Danny suddenly smiled.

Remembering that made being a Dad worthwhile.


	36. Possessed

**36. Possessed**

I ran away as fast as I could.

"Tucker."

I ran even faster. Vlad had really done it. The love of my life was now possessed by a horrible spirit. An ancient monster.

"When it kisses the mortal's love, then the world will fall into darkness as a result of their love," Danny had informed me.

I didn't want the world to fall into darkness. Ruled by an evil spirit. Just because she kissed me.

"Valarie!" I cried, "fight it."

But I only heard it's voice. Phella Reincarnation.

"Tucker."

My heart sank. I wasn't saving her. She was still possessed.


	37. Married

**37. Married**

Paulina threw a dish at her husband.

"Sam Manson!" Paulina shouted furiously, "that's who you're f'ing cheating on me for!" she screamed.

"I…"

"Don't say anything!" Paulina interrupted, "I gave you five kids!" she shouted, "I'm only thirty!" she shrieked.

"And you're two months pregnant," her husband pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Paulina snarled, "get out!" she ordered.

"Fine," her husband muttered and left.

"Hey Dash," Danny Fenton said as he walked his dog with a knowing grin on his face.

"Whatever," Dash muttered and headed towards the bus stop.

"Another night at Manson's house," Dash sighed happily.


	38. Technus

**38. Technus**

I am the great Technus. Master of technology. I will be master of everyone one day. One day I will rule all.

'Til then I have to deal with meddlesome heroes like that Danny Phantom.

Stupid ghosts like Box Ghost have no real grasp of true power. Collecting boxes. How retarded.

I know Walker thinks he's so great. That pompous jerk! I practically want to destroy him more than that Danny Phantom.

I am Technus. I will rule ALL.

----

Yes that one sucks. But the others are better, I guarantee you.


	39. What the

**39. What the…**

"Prepare to go down Box Ghost."

"You can't beat the three of us together."

"Are you sure he's dangerous? Collecting boxes in kinda cute."

"Ahhh!" Box Ghost screamed, "you're not in the right cartoon!" he shouted, "this is Danny Phantom."

"This isn't Townsville?" Blossom asked.

"Does this look like Townsville to you?" Box Ghost demanded.

"What a crock," Buttercup muttered then flew off.

"Bye Boxie," Bubbles said then flew off giggling.

"Sorry for the mix up," Blossom apologized then left.

"Finally," Box Ghost said.

"Um excuse me Ghostly Sir, Where is Camp Kidney?" Lazlo asked.

"Ahhhh!" Box Ghost screamed.

----

See? Better.


	40. Done

**40. Done**

"You can't quit Sam," Danny told me.

"Watch me," I said angrily and continued packing my stuff.

"You can't run away from your powers," Danny insisted.

"My powers!" I exploded, "no Danny, these are your powers!"

"But they got transferred from me to you thanks to your wish," Danny pointed out.

"And?" I demanded.

"Well…you have to keep saving people until I get them back," Danny said to me.

"It's been a year!" I shouted.

"I know," Danny said solemnly.

"I'm sorry Danny, I'm Done," I told him and quickly transformed and flew off before Danny could stop me.

----

Only six left. (Big) Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all.


	41. Quid Pro Quo

**41. Quid Pro Quo**

Tucker shakily stuck the needle into his arm and moaned with pleasure.

"Enjoy?" Walker asked.

"Yeah," Tucker responded happily.

"Close your eyes and relax," Walker instructed.

Tucker did just that.

Walker chuckled and went to check a certain jail cell containing Danny Phantom.

"Did he get it?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I keep my promises," Walker responded coldly.

"You'll release me when five years has passed?" Danny asked.

"I promised release in five human years Danny," Walker responded, "I will, after the last three," he added.

"Thanks for daily giving Tucker the drugs that sustain his life," Danny said.

"Thank Sam."

----

In case you're wondering, Sam's dead.


	42. His Blood Is On My Hands

**42. His Blood is on my Hands**

His blood is on my hands.

I see it all the time. No matter how much I wash, I see it. Drugs and therapy don't help.

Vlad's in jail for something I Danny did.

Something I caused.

Framing Vlad was easy. Who would you believe? A villain or a hero?

Dash's blood is on my hands forever.

My blast killed him not Vlad's. Not even Vlad knows who did it.

Dash's blood is on my hands. But his girlfriend Sam Manson is now my wife.

And while Dash's blood is still on my hands, his love is in my arms.


	43. The Cursed Shirt

**43. The Cursed Shirt**

Paulina wore it and died at a subway station. She just walked right in front of the approaching…

Dash wore it and is now paralysed from having Valarie shoot him five times. Valarie doesn't remember shooting him. But she remembers trying the shirt on. She's now in jail for life without parole.

Sam wore it and was found strangled and surrounded by beautiful flowers. Flowers growing around her bed.

Now I Danny Fenton put it on. I go ghost and see an inscription on it.

'Wear and die, destroy and suffer'

I smile and rip the shirt to pieces.

----

Three more to go. Thank you for reviewing.


	44. D for Danger

**44. D for Danger**

Danny sat in the ghost zone smoking a cigarette. It was midnight when he snuck into the ghost zone. His parents wouldn't call the National Guard.

Danny changed since Sam's death after his birthday party. Now seventeen and missing her for two years, he had become a menacing teenager back home. D was now for Danger.

But it didn't matter. This time he wasn't going back. He had a new partner.

Sam's spirit had moved far away, hoping that he'd move on.

But now Danny had someone else.

"Ready for your lesson pupil?" Danny asked.

"Of course, tutor," Technus responded.


	45. Live my Life

**45. Live my Life**

Dan held Danny's hand.

"It's your family Danny," Dan insisted, "I can't replace you."

"You have to," Danny said and spat blood, "I'm dying Dan, I won't be around anymore," he choked.

"If only I had stayed with you…" Dan started.

"You would've died by the Knight's hands too," Danny said his frail body shivering, "take care of my family and Sam," he said then died.

Dan looked sadly at the dead teen.

Then he closed his eyes and got up to complete his tasks. First bury Danny's body somewhere unmarked, then go back to Amityville and take his place.


	46. Happy Ending

**46. Happy Ending**

Danny and Walker stood watching ghost zone. Things had become peaceful the last few months.

Danny now twenty-seven was married to Samantha for two years and she was now six months pregnant with their first child, a son.

Walker resolved his problems with Danny years ago. Mow both a few others help protect ghost zone. Walker kept order within; Danny dealt with ghost who broke out. Walker had long decided to lead a solitary life. But talked to Danny.

Now both looked over the currently peaceful ghost zone.

Peace never lasted forever.

But boy was it perfect while it lasted.

---

Yes it's over. Thank you everyone for reviewing. I really appreciated it and your love (or even properly explained dislike) for my drabbles.


End file.
